Where's Waldo?
by Coney Cat
Summary: It's the last of "The Adventures of Rinoa And The Old Man" *Read "FF8 Goes To Red Lobster" and "The Adventures of Rinoa And The Old Man"
1. The Search Starts

Where's Waldo!  
  
*Rinoa drove Waldo's little Maroon VW Beetle until she could drive no more. When she woke up she found out that she crashed the beetle into the side of the Fire Cavern near Balamb Garden. She got out of the car and walked over to Balamb Garden and ran around searching for Squall or anyone else she knew.*  
  
Rinoa: SQUAAAAAAAAAAAALLYYYYYY! ZELLLLLLLLLLY! QUISTYYYYYYYYY! IRVVVVVVVYY! *Thinks* Uh....SELPHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay that's it...*Keeps yelling these names until Head Master Cid goes to her*  
  
Headmaster Cid: Rinoa, if you don't mind telling me what you are screaming about.  
  
Rinoa: I need to find Squall...first Waldo, now Squall!  
  
Headmaster Cid: Did you try the airport? Maybe the library...that one always stumped me...  
  
Rinoa: NO! My friend Waldo, the old man who ate my DNA life-form at IHOP!  
  
Headmaster Cid: Whatever...I don't remember Waldo being in an IHOP...a deli castessant but...  
  
Rinoa: UGH! SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN! I'm not talking about the books!  
  
Headmaster Cid: *Wanders off thinking about the library picture* Maybe no...I looked there...  
  
*Rinoa checks the cafeteria, the library(lol), health room, training center, and all the bathrooms but can't find Squall. She sits on a bench and begins to cry*  
  
Rinoa: I can't *sniffle sniffle* find Squall....where could he be?  
  
Girl Passing By: Oh! He and the group went to Red Lobster the day before but they haven't been seen since...I wonder where Squall is...*Sigh* he's so dreamy.... I saw him looking at me once...maybe he like- *Rinoa grabs the girl's head holds in the fountain until...she err passes out...o.o;*  
  
Rinoa: So Squall, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, And Waldo are missing...I hope they stay together! That sure would make it a lot easier!  
  
*She goes off in search of all of her friends in the slightly broken but still usable VW Beetle.*  
  
Chapter 2: First Stop-that little town I can't remember the name of and I'm too lazy to go on my game located near the garden...  



	2. Rinoa's Pain Continues

Chapter 2: First Stop-that little town I can't remember the name of located near the garden and I'm too lazy to go on my game...  
  
*Rinoa drives over and listens to the news on the radio...*  
  
Newscaster: A. J. McKean of the Backstreet Boys has checked himself into a rehab for despression and alcohol abuse...  
  
*Rinoa pulls in the VW Beetle into the town and honks the horn which makes the mechanic bump his head on the hood of the car he's working on and starts muttering Italian curse words at Rinoa*  
  
Rinoa: Filler Up!  
  
Mechanic: *Fills up the tank still muttering words*  
  
Rinoa: Can you watch my car while I go explore here? *Doesn't even wait for an answer* Thank you!  
  
*Rinoa wanders around the little town and sits on a bench*  
  
Waldo: Rhino!  
  
Rinoa: Waldo..? Where are you?  
  
*A giant lobster peers over at Rhi...I mean Rinoa. Rinoa looks up and screams*  
  
Rinoa: There's a giant lobster Waldo! Come save me!  
  
Waldo: Silly, Rhino! That's me! The giant mutated lobster!!!! Hey that sounds like a music group...  
  
Rinoa: No please! Don't sing again!!  
  
Waldo: I wasn't going to... *Reaches in to grab her with his claw*  
  
Rinoa: AHHHHHHH! Lobster...wait your my fishie....my alive fishy...!  
  
*Meanwhile outside that town I can't remember the name of Squall and the gang are staring at the giant lobster who just picked up Rinoa*  
  
Zell: *Starts practicing punches* You can't let that lobster eat Rinoa!  
  
Squall: I thought that darn thing was cooked  
  
Selphie: *Sniffles* It's fish!!!!!!! *Runs towards the garden*  
  
Irvine: BABE! It's all right! It's after Rinoa, not you! *Chases after her*  
  
Quistis: *Holds her head as if she was getting a headache then lifts it. Strolls over to Squall* Zell's right...you have to saver her...if not for Rinoa...for me...?  
  
Zell: Why the heck though, you know as soon as Rinoa is out of the way you get to have Squa-  
  
Quistis: *Hits Zell with her whip* Shut up hot dog boy!  
  
Zell: Ow...  
  
*Meanwhile with Rinoa and Waldo (I Knew he wasn't in the library! ^.~)  
  
Rinoa: How did this happen?  
  
Waldo: I was eating my pancakes when I noticed my hands turning into claws...I figured it must be side effects of the DNA life-form...but I haven't changed back...  
  
Rinoa: Oh Waldo...*Looks into his big black beady eyes* I love you...  
  
Waldo: I love you too..*brings Rinoa to his huge lobster lips*  
  
*Ifrit comes up behind the two of them and startles Waldo who drops Rinoa before they can kiss who is caught by Zell. Ifrit does his GF move from FF9*  
  
Squall: What the heck?! Eh...  
  
*Waldo is cooked to a nice shade of red*  
  
Rinoa: Oh Zell...you saved me, but Waldo....*Sniffle* my friend...  
  
Squall: I did it for you!  
  
Rinoa: I am not talking to you! You killed my second fishy friend!  
  
Squall: FINE! Be that way! *Storms off towards the Garden*  
  
Quistis: I better go calm him down before he kills someone...*Follows him*  
  
Zell: ....So we're alone now...  
  
Rinoa: Yep, there doesn't seem to be anyone around...  
  
*.........*  
  
Zell: I guess I should put you down heh...*Sets her down but Rinoa doesn't let go of around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss the hits him where it hurts* OW! What was that for?  
  
Rinoa: Helping Squall in killing Waldo!  
  
*Rinoa heads toward that town and hops in her car and drives off*  
  
The End!  
  
Author's Note: No lobsters were hurt in the making of this fanfic...  
Also I'm sorry if the last part wasn't funny enough, I was up all night and I'm writing this at 5:41 am eastern time..x.x; so byes byesie...x.x and oh yah that Backstreet Boy thing, I heard on MTV news lol! D I hope this destroys the evil BSB! They're canceling some tour dates for him so I'm sorry you can't go to that concert like you wanted to Kevin! J/k lol ooh that's the second time they've played that Aerosmith video on Vh1...I want BNL! Where's Falling For The First Time....ooh sounds like a fanfic law suit! ^.^  



End file.
